<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What the Cape Hid Away by AlexisDevanne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338893">What the Cape Hid Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisDevanne/pseuds/AlexisDevanne'>AlexisDevanne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GYEE (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Because it is just porn, Body Worship, Bottom!Vundo, Closet Sex, Halloween Theme, Kissing, M/M, Top!Swordsman, Vundo's Haunting Skin, but not really, surprise feels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisDevanne/pseuds/AlexisDevanne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Swordsman thought he was going to spend Halloween night chaperoning kids as they went trick-or-treating. That was until President Vundo walked by him wearing a costume too enticing to ignore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Swordsman (GYEE)/Vundo (GYEE), Swordsman/Vundo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What the Cape Hid Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were celebrating Hollow’s Eve on Never Isle. Swordsman was in the halls of Arcana Academy waiting for his charge. He basically got duped by the candy queen herself to take her door-to-door for treats. His outfit? Just some bright red shorts with suspenders, a pair of black boots and a prop scythe. Swordsman ran a thumb along the hem of his shorts in an inconspicuous attempt to readjust the fit around his bulge. It felt a bit too tight. He wasn’t sure exactly who he was supposed to be but Billy was dead-set that this was the look he would pull off the best.</p><p>“Ah, the Jolly Reaper?”</p><p>At the familiar baritone of that comment, Swordsman turned around to see Vundo making his way down the hall toward him. Swordsman couldn’t help raising an appreciative eyebrow at what he was seeing. For Vundo, also dressed for the occasion, was wearing nothing but some bright orange briefs with cutaways at the hips, socks and boots. Yeah he also had some fake elf ears and a full body cape with a large collar but <i>come on</i>. Meaty pecs and an eight pack in full display, muscled thighs just bare to the frosty air, and not to mention the peach fuzz hair adorning the skin at the chest and legs! </p><p>Vundo, at 35, might just be two years older than Swordsman, but he exerted so much hot dad energy it was a wonder why more people didn’t fail his classes with what a mayor distraction Vundo’s physique was.</p><p>Swordsman chuckled and crossed his arms while leaning his shoulder against the wall. “Surprise not to see you in your usual heavy get up,” he commented as a way of greeting. “Attending a party I don’t know about?”</p><p>“Oh this?” Vundo laughed while raising his right arm to push his cape a little more behind him to show off his costume. “All students think about in days like these are their nightly activities. So I, and the rest of the faculty, dress the part to spread a little of the cheer and get them to focus on their daily lessons. Customary stuff at the Academy I assure you,” he dismissed with a smile.</p><p>They spoke a bit more and Swordsman got to find out that Billy had apparently dressed him as the mascot of some kid’s sugary cereal and that his beard was just right for the part.</p><p>“But you know,” Vundo said, pondering on Swordsman’s disguise. “The Jolly Reaper usually sports a rather large cape,” he indicated to which Swordsman smiled awkwardly while scratching the back of his neck.</p><p>“Well I, uh, actually had no idea who I was supposed to be until you pointed it out to me, haha.” More awkward smiling. “Yeah…”</p><p>“Oh,” Vundo reflected like it should have been obvious to him. “Well in that case, why not wear mine?” he suggested good-naturedly.</p><p>“No, I couldn’t possibly-” Swordsman tried to deny the gesture but Vundo already wasn’t having it.</p><p>“Nonsense,” Vundo argued as he proceeded to unclasp his cape. “The school day is practically over and Yaen should make it here in no less than 10 minutes. I have no plans of going outdoors tonight and it’s sure to be breezy out there. Trust me, you’ll thank me for the cover once the chilly winds start to blow.”</p><p>After successfully clasping the cape firmly on Swordsman, the professor nodded his approval, wished him a pleasant night and continued his way down the hallway. <b>And that’s when it happens</b>. Swordsman’s eyes nearly bulged out of his skull when they zeroed in on what the heavy cape had previously hid away. </p><p>Two perfectly shaped loaves of bread was the only way Swordsman could think to describe those buns. The fit of Swordsman’s shorts were suddenly feeling way too tight once more.</p><p>Vundo’s orange briefs did not only have cutaways on the sides… no. They were practically <i>assless</i> at the back! Vundo’s perfectly shaped and hairless ass was in full display as he walked away and Swordsman’s nostrils flared once he realized that there was absolutely <i>no chance in hell</i> he was going to let Vundo come out unscathed after such provocation.</p><p>So risking it all, namely the wrath of Yaen when he shows up late, Swordsman marched the distance between them like a beserking bull and practically heaved Vundo into the next available broom closet, kicking the door closed and locking it behind them.</p><p>“What the-” Vundo started to bellow once he was on steady feet again only to be turned around and quieted with a hungry mouth that was suddenly pressed against his. Vundo’s hands automatically went to his assailant’s chest, brushing against nipples that have been perked the entire night thanks to the cold. And Swordsman responded by greedily allowing his hands to travel down and around to eagerly grab both of Vundo’s ass-cheeks with the full palms of his hands. Slowly he walked Vundo the little space backwards until pressing him firmly against the wall of the closet before finally relenting on his savage assault on the professor’s mouth.</p><p>“Tell me the truth,” Swordsman breathed, moistened lips only centimeters away. “You temped me on purpose didn’t you?” he asked, emphasizing his question by giving Vundo’s ass another squeeze while rubbing his growing bulge against the rapidly corresponding bulge of the professor. Vundo might have had an impressive build of 188cm and 90kg in frame and muscle; but with Swordsman being five centimeters taller at 193 with an almost equaling weight of 89kg, it was easy to see why blood flowed to Vundo’s cheeks when put on the spot like this.</p><p>“A-ah,” Vundo gasped when Swordsman instantly went to lick and suck between Vundo’s jaw and neck just below Vundo’s right ear—scratching their trimmed beards together as he did so. “Certainly you don’t waste time,” Vundo uttered as his hands moved from Swordsman’s chest to under his armpits so they could circle under the cape and pull Swordsman’s body closer by the back his muscular shoulders. </p><p>Flushed against each other as they now were, Swordsman moved his right hand away from Vundo’s ass and up to his face to remove the offending monocle and toss it away. Then with that same hand he cupped the side of Vundo’s face—taking only a short moment to admire Vundo’s unfocused vision on him—before lunging forward once more to capture Vundo’s receptive mouth in another passionate kiss. “You wanted this, admit it.”</p><p>“I-” Vundo started only to be interrupted by an openmouthed kiss and <i>god</i> did it turn Vundo on! “I did- I do I-” Swordsman’s lips silenced him one more time before slowly making their descent down Vundo’s body. First his neck, then his left shoulder before staying a short minute on his nipple. By then Vundo’s hands had relocated to laying on top of Swordsman’s shoulders before eventually settling on Swordsman’s hair; which seemed to spur the Berserk Fighter further. “You know,” Vundo said while trying not to fold over the wet attention his navel was receiving. “It’s been a while since anybody looked at me the way you do,” he confessed, voice low.</p><p>“How so?”  Swordsman asked with a deep rumble against Vundo’s saliva-wet skin, which in turn made the hairs on Vundo’s arms stand up. Swordsman’s thumbs were already toying with the waistband of Vundo’s orange briefs by the time his gaze traveled up to wait for Vundo’s response.</p><p>Vundo bit down on his bottom lip as he considered answering. And what a full lip that was. Already Swordsman’s head was flooding with lewd ideas before Vundo decided to give voice to his thoughts. “It hard not to notice you see,” Vundo started to explain, gently running his fingers through Swordsman’s hair as he did so. “The way my students look at me… the <i>area</i> they focus on.”</p><p>“You mean the big pipe?” Swordsman deduced as he nosed Vundo’s ever-swelling bulge through the fabric, eliciting a gasp from the professor, which made Swordsman grin. </p><p>“Y-Yes, that,” Vundo admitted, much less crassly. “It’s, how to say it, not hard to comprehend what they want from me.” At that Swordsman hummed in solidarity with the assessment. “And it’s not only them,” Vundo continued, wanting to voice all his musing. “My colleagues in and out of the Academy all seem to be of the same notion.”</p><p>Swordsman gave a throaty chuckle at that. “Everyone wants to be either choked or piped down by the professor,” Swordsman joked as his hands traveled down and up Vundo’s well-muscled calves. “Can’t say I blame them,” Swordsman’s admitted since he himself was just one step away of removing Vundo’s briefs out of the way to test exactly how much he would be able to fit in his mouth before his gag reflexes kicked in. But something in Vundo’s following silence made something in Swordsman’s brain click and gave him pause. His gaze once again locked with Vundo’s before all seriousness overtook him. “How long?” Swordsman began. “How long has it been since the last time someone bred you instead?” And at this point Swordsman’s shorts couldn’t feel any tighter.</p><p>A pause… and then… “Not since I became President.”</p><p>Swordsman was wrong. His shorts could get tighter! In a span of 10 seconds Swordsman—who was already on his knees—unclipped his cape, unbuttoned his shorts to give himself some breathing space, and spun Vundo around by his hips. “Hands on the wall!” he ordered before gripping Vundo’s waistband on both ends and ripping it apart. Vundo began and quickly aborted a soft protest when Swordsman followed it up by forcing Vundo to spread his legs further apart before hands separated Vundo’s ass-cheeks to make space for the sudden intrusion of a very wet muscle.</p><p>To say that Vundo suddenly saw stars would be underselling it.</p><p>“Oh god!” Vundo’s forearms planted themselves against the wall as Vundo impetuously lowered his head to push his ass closer to the mouth eating him out. “Oh fuck”</p><p>Swordsman grinned against Vundo’s well-built ass at the heady swears he was able to procured out of the professor’s mouth with just his tongue. The fact that Vundo’s crack was shaved clean spoke volumes of how much Vundo wanted this and Swordsman was going to be damned if he failed to provide. Left hand reaching into his own pant pocket, Swordsman took out the tube of lube he always carried around in case of an impromptu encounter with Priapus. With well-practiced dexterity he uncapped it without ever slowing down his attack on Vundo’s hole and poured a generous amount on his fingers. Vundo’s nerves jolted when he felt Swordsman give a surprise nibble at the inside of his ass-cheek before chocking on air when he felt a thick finger push against his rim. </p><p>“Tell me again how long you’ve wanted this?” Swordsman teased.</p><p>“F-Five years” Vundo uttered under his breath, chest heaving when he felt the intruding finger begin to push in.</p><p>“Fuck,” Swordsman muttered, already getting lost on how warm Vundo’s insides felt just around his finger. Swordsman needed to constantly remind himself that Vundo hadn’t had this is a long time and so Swordsman needed to pace himself. But man Vundo’s huffs and grunts on one finger were too fucking hot! So excuse Swordsman for immediately trying to push a second finger in.</p><p>“And for how long?’ Swordsman asked, thrusting his fingers in fully and holding them pressed in for Vundo to get acquainted with the stretch. “When did you realize you wanted it from me?” he goaded.</p><p>Vundo’s breath was already getting labored and his face flushed just thinking on how this wasn’t anywhere near to what he would be getting. Still, he tried his best to answer. “The i-ice cola,” he sputtered hurriedly as Swordsman waited until Vundo began speaking him to scissor him. The stimulation alone was killing Vundo is the best ways possible. “I told you- ahh- that I do my best to care for my students equally- uff- even if I subconsciously pay more attention to the more talented ones,” he confessed a tad self-denigratingly. “Thought to treat you the same as I would any of my aaah- <i>my students</i>!” By now Swordsman removed his fingers only to insert both thumbs in to stretch the hole wide open to thrust his tongue in again. Vundo’s knees almost buckled then.</p><p>After taking a moment to eat the professor out thoroughly, Swordsman removed his mouth—wiping his reddened lips with the back of his hand before pushing the three middle fingers of his right hand into Vundo again. Swordsman’s left hand moved down to his own trousers to push them down so he could free his own swollen cock; precum already dripping from its head. He then grabbed the tube of lube and squeezed the rest on the entirety of his cock, lathering it in preparation to what was to come.</p><p>“And the ice cola somehow made you change your mind?” Swordsman managed to ask, somewhat quizzically, even though a huge amount of his concentration was lost in the way his fingers disappeared inside Vundo’s hole. Swordsman was so hard it was almost unbearable. </p><p>“Ye-e-esss,” Vundo stammered when the fingers inside started to curl making Vundo’s toes also curl inside his boots. “And the Eversun tobacco! And the artifacts! And all the other gifts, god-” Vundo cursed again when Swordsman began to thrust his fingers in and out with more force; finding that gland inside Vundo that made him see stars. “The day you sat on the new sofa at my office was the day I realized that I wanted to sit on you!” Vundo spat out hurriedly and embarrassed to the things he was admitting. “I just wanted to continue being taken care of by you.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Swordsman swore again, not being able to handle it anymore. Vundo’s strong baritones combined with the vulnerability in those words were like an aphrodisiac to Swordsman. He removed his fingers and hurriedly got to his feet—hazardly shrugging off his suspenders and moving his booted feet out of his shorts and kicking them aside. He grabbed Vundo by the hips and pressed his entire front to Vundo’s rear. Swordsman grinded his hard cock between Vundo’s ass-cheeks, lubricating his crack in the process. That skin-contact alone almost made Swordsman lose it here and there.</p><p>“Tell me that’s what I think it is,” Vundo gasped as one of Swordsman’s strong hands traveled up his abs while the other went further up to his chest in order to straighten him up so that full length of his sculptured back was pressed against Swordsman’s chest. Vundo silently thank the stars because that cock felt as big as that bulge had advertised it to be. Swordsman then bent his neck forward in other to nibble at Vundo’s earlobe, which elicited another gasp from Vundo who threw his head back on Swordsman’s left shoulder. Swordsman then took that opportunity to move the hand caressing Vundo’s pec further upward to caress that strong neck before gently guiding Vundo’s face sideways so that Swordsman could engage him in an opened-mouthed kiss.</p><p>The kiss got heated pretty quickly and honestly Swordsman wouldn’t have minded exploring that longer had he not already lubricated his dick. So reluctantly moving away from Vundo’s bitten lips Swordsman instead moved his mouth to the junction between Vundo’s neck and shoulder <i>intent</i> of leaving his mark there. All the while Swordsman lowered his other hand to caress Vundo’s inner thigh just below his balls before cupping said balls and slowly moving his hand to firmly grip Vundo’s own unattended cock.</p><p>Vundo gasped at the feel of another man’s hand stroking his cock and thrust his hips forward automatically; making Swordsman’s own cock slip downward across Vundo’s crack, which also made Swordsman bite down a gasp of his own.</p><p>“Fuck I want you so much,” Swordsman moaned against Vundo’s skin.</p><p>“Then take me, please,” Vundo half begged and Swordsman was powerless to not comply.</p><p>Separating his upper half from the glorious heat of the man in front of him, Swordsman’s left hand abandoned Vundo’s neck to land on Vundo’s left shoulder to force him to lean forward. Swordsman’s right hand then released Vundo’s cock to grip his own at the base and dragged it directly against Vundo’s hole. “I’m pushing in,” Swordsman announced as he began trying to force the girth of his cock-head past Vundo’s rim. Even with having had three fingers inside him, the burning stretch was making Vundo’s head dizzy with how badly he wanted to experience this again just like he had done in his youth. That wanton desire kept building as the pressure against his hole kept steadily rising until <i>finally</i> he felt himself breached. “There we go,” Swordsman gasped as the head of his cock finally went him. “Ugh,” he grunted when he felt the inner muscles immediately start to constrict on his dick. “Relax Vundo,” he breathed.  “We’re only getting, ugh- we’re only getting started buddy.”</p><p>“Aa-ah, sorry,” Vundo grunted, thudding the top of his forehead against the wall. “I just, <i>need this</i>”</p><p>The professor’s plea was threatening to drive Swordsman crazy. But Vundo haven’t had this for a very long time and Swordsman didn’t want to risk tearing. “Here,” Swordsman enticed as he maneuvered his hands upward Vundo’s muscular chest once more. “Let me help you focus on something else,” he teased as his hands found their target—immediately pinching Vundo’s harden nipples between his coarse fingers. Vundo yelped and Swordsman pushed in, able to thrust his cock half way in before bending forward to bite at the skin on Vundo’s neck. Vundo reacted by arching his back away from Swordsman which in turn pushed his ass against Swordsman’s cock; welcoming it the rest of the way in.</p><p>Having the breath pushed out of him at the sudden penetration, Vundo impulsive reaction was to pull away but Swordsman’s hands quickly returned to his hips to keep Vundo there taking the entirety of Swordsman’s rigid hard cock. The burn was so good yet so encompassing that Vundo felt lightheaded with just how <i>full</i> he felt. Swordsman wasn’t better off either as the sheer tightness and warmth of Vundo’s inner walls around his cock had Swordsman gripping Vundo’s hips hard enough to bruise in an effort not to cum right there. He busied himself by planting multiple hungry kisses along Vundo’s shoulders as he gave the professor time to adapt to his girth.</p><p>Vundo’s right hand tightened into a fist and punched the wall in an effort to regain some focus away from the excruciating feeling of his insides stretching and molding themselves to accommodate the foreign intrusion. God it’s been so long since he’d been on the receiving end of something like this. And as much as he appreciated and understood Swordsman giving him time to adjust, Vundo just wanted him to “Move.”</p><p>“Fuck, you asked for it,” Swordsman warned before rotating his hips away only to slam back in! He did it a few more times before finally pulling away until the tip of his cock kissed Vundo’s rim. Then he plunged all the way in using the full weight of his strength.  Vundo gasped and stumbled forward and Swordsman followed unrelenting. Vundo ended up with the side of his face pressed against the cold wall—open palms also against it trying to keep the rest of his body from it. He tried his best to keep his ass steady against the force of Swordsman’s thrusts; whom was making sure Vundo felt every inch of his cock as he pounded it in again and again.</p><p>Swordsman kept his right hand on Vundo’s waist while the left one explored up and down the expanse of Vundo’s sculptured back. Everything thing about Vundo’s body drove Swordsman crazy, really. From length of his shoulders, to the size of his pecs and the sheer bulkiness of his body. No professor, especially one who was such an acclaimed magister of the arcane arts as Vundo was, had the right to have a body so built yet here Vundo was having just that! Not that Swordsman was complaining though. The slap of Vundo’s firm ass as they cushioned every one of Swordsman’s slams both felt and sounded <i>amazing</i>. Swordsman himself was no scrub. Yeah, this game he was stuck in definitely enhanced some of his physical qualities once he molded with the game’s avatar; but he took great measures to upkeep the strength of his body by bulking up further in his training as a Tank before recently switching to a more aggressive fighting style in Berserk once he was able to lift two heavy swords in each arm without trouble.</p><p>He was given unfair advantages, Swordsman was aware of that, but that didn’t mean he didn’t put his body to the ringer in an effort to earn that. Even so he could appreciate the way Vundo’s body perfectly complimented his own—even if Vundo’s chest was so deliciously heavier than Swordsman’s own. Wanting to make sure that Vundo was feeling just as amazing as Swordsman was feeling, he dragged his right hand from Vundo’s waist to his bouncing cock intending to please him until Vundo’s desperate cry made him stop.</p><p>“No!” Vundo exclaimed, voiced wrecked. “Only from your cock,” Vundo muttered. “Let me cum only from your cock,” he pleaded.</p><p>Not for the first time, Swordsman’s nostrils flared knowing that there <b>was no fucking way in hell</b> he was going to allow Vundo to cum in such a way and <i>not</i> witness it. So without warning he pulled out and with slight excessive force spun Vundo around and slammed his back straight against the wall—the force shaking the many shelves nailed across the closet walls. Swordsman immediately followed the action by stepping forward and pressing the full bulk of his body against the professor—one arm on the wall beside Vundo’s head while his other hand reached between them to grab both of their fat cocks’ rubbing their lengths together. As Vundo began to protest the action Swordsman surged forward to claim Vundo’s mouth with his own while proceeding to stroke their cocks to an uneven rhythm.</p><p>In reality Swordsman was just buying himself time as he mentally rearranged his artisouls to favor strength, vitality and accuracy primordially. Once he did he crouched down to grab Vundo’s legs by the back of his thighs before lifting him off the ground. Vundo let out a surprised gasp as his arms panned against the wall behind him—knocking containers and jugs off the shelves as he tried to find purchased to keep himself propped up.</p><p>Legs spread around Swordsman’s torso; the Berserker grinned as he slowly lowered Vundo until his gaping hole was aligned with Swordsman’s throbbing cock. “You want to cum untouched so badly? Then allow me to give you an experience you’ll never forget.”</p><p>Vundo would had commented on Swordsman’s confidence at such proclamation if his breath hadn’t choked on his throat when Swordsman abruptly lowered him until his cock was buried to the hilt inside Vundo. The professor’s legs instantly wrapped themselves around Swordsman’s midsection—ankles crossing just below Swordsman’s buttocks. Said fighter moved in further to completely straddle the mage between himself and the wall to help sooth the burden of Vundo’s weight. Vundo proceeded to bring one hand down to grip Swordsman’s shoulder in a vice to steady himself and his eyes widen when even the slightest movement made Swordsman’s cock rub against something inside him that alighted Vundo’s nerves.</p><p>“I’ll keep my word,” Swordsman promised with a low rumble to his voice in response to Vundo’s silent gasp.  And then, with a bit of a smirk, “You can grade me on it afterward.”</p><p>Swordsman spread his own legs a little to give his upward thrust some extra propulsion and wasted no time putting his newly allocated strength to good use. This new position afforded Swordsman the chance to pound Vundo’s prostate with outstanding accuracy again and again relentlessly without stop. The way Vundo’s bouncing ass just swallowed that dick whole every time without strong resistance spoke of how wanton for punishment his hole had become. Speaking of bouncing things, Vundo’s cock, now trapped between his body and Swordsman’s pronounced abs, was rubbing up and down those abs smearing his precum all over them. And Vundo, not being able to take all that abuse and stimulus to all his regularly untouched nerves, brought his other arm down—wrapping it securely around Swordsman’s neck as Swordsman continued to pound more moans out of Vundo. The moans now directly into Swordsman’s ear. </p><p>The sounds and grunts Vundo was making were just <i>too lewd</i> for a virile male like Swordsman to take. Biting his own lips to keep himself from panting excessively, Swordsman did his best to lean his head away the little distance he could under Vundo’s arm because he wanted to see the mage’s face. And if the fighter had wanted to last longer then he shouldn’t have had because his eyes were assaulted with a vision he would never forget.</p><p>Vundo was a mess.</p><p>The professor’s glassy unfocused eyes were almost rolled back to the back of his head. His hair was a mess and his mouth was ever opened as another lewd groan escaped him—saliva dripping down on the side of his face wetting his beard. An all-encompassing flush littered Vundo’s face running down to his neck and spreading throughout Vundo’s heaving chest. He was an unraveled chaos of his normally pristine self and Swordsman couldn’t help surging forward to drag his teeth upon Vundo’s battered lower lip one last time. Upon said action Vundo’s gaze tried to refocus—moving the hand gripping Swordsman muscular shoulder to instead cup the side of the fighter’s face. At this their gazes locked into each other as Vundo’s thumb softly caressed he skin under Swordsman’s eye. “So handsome,” Vundo muttered—making Swordsman’s cheeks redden with a blush—and this time it was Vundo who lunged forward to claim Swordsman’s mouth; pushing his tongue inside Swordsman’s wet cavern.</p><p>That was it. With the way his dick twitched inside the mage, Swordsman knew he wouldn’t last long. So redoubling his efforts he pressed their bodies more firmly against the wall and went to town. Swordsman’s hands traveled closer to Vundo’s ass keeping him in place as Swordsman fucked into him harder than ever before. This change in pace had them panting into each other’s mouth until Swordsman couldn’t take it anymore and dipped his head to bite into the hickey already forming in the abused skin of Vundo’s neck. That combined with the endless onslaught on his prostate had Vundo’s eyes rolling to the back of his head as the stimulus become all too unbearable for one man to withstand any longer. With a choked cry his cum shot out of him with every pound he received until he coated Swordsman’s abs and even his chest with the milky wetness of his release.</p><p>Swordsman, unable to hold back anymore, also let out a choked cry against Vundo’s skin as Vundo’s inner walls contracted heavily on Swordsman’s cock—forcing an equally powerful release out of the fighter who bred the mage’s insides with what felt like liters of his white seed.</p><p>Legs becoming wobbly, Swordsman carefully lowered them to the floor. They both ended with their legs spread to accommodate the other. Vundo, who was only tilted slightly off of Swordsman's lap, had his thighs going over Swordsman’s. With this intimate pose, Swordsman’s deflating cock slipped out of Vundo. However the tip of his half-flaccid chub remained pressed right under Vundo’s heavy balls. Vundo’s own chub had likewise deflated against his own stomach—tip of his cock still leaking cum.</p><p>Two wide sets of well-sculptured pecs heaved as their owners caught their bearings. Swordsman’s hands landed atop Vundo’s thighs and rubbed them up and down in a subconscious fashion. Vundo’s own hands where planted on the floor as he rested the back of his head and shoulders against the wall. His eyes steadily focused on the specimen before him who had just finished rocking his world.</p><p>“You know,” Vundo started after he caught his air; voice still wrecked. “When I decided to tease you with the view of my back, I never would have imagined we end up in a broom closet at the school.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Swordsman replied, still slightly out of breath but lips curving in a small side-grin. “How did you imaging it then?”</p><p>Vundo gave a closed-lip smile at that—palming the floor until he located his monocle and brought it to rest on his eye again. His elf ears had fallen off at some point but he had no mind to locate them. “I figured it would fail,” Vundo admitted. “Then I would have no choice but to invite myself to your Hottie Bar and drink myself into a stupor so that you have no other choice than to help me. I planned to fall on you and take you down with me so that I could rub myself all over you,” he elaborated, evading eye contact at that last sentence and red coloring his cheeks again. “I planned to leave it to you how the rest of the night went.”</p><p>“Well,” Swordsman responded awkwardly, red also staining his cheeks at the confession. Then he remembered something that made him let out a defeated sigh. “I don’t think my airship is a safe place right now on account I stood Yaen up. No question it has to be booby-trapped to the teeth by now.”</p><p>The professor gave a hearty laugh at that. “Considering all my students are conditioned to wait 15 minutes before calling it quits I’m afraid your assessment might be correct.”</p><p>“Haha, yeah...” Swordsman laughed a little less heartedly but smiled nonetheless at Vundo. His eyes involuntarily then traveled the expanse of Vundo’s body and Swordsman was gobsmacked by the fact that <i>he</i> was the one that got to wrecked that man’s ass above anyone else. Just the memory of it had Swordsman’s cock twitching with rekindled interest. And because it twitched right under Vundo’s balls, Vundo’s eyes widen slightly as he felt Swordsman hardening under him.</p><p>“Aah, to be young,” Vundo expressed to which Swordsman only tsk-ed.</p><p>“It seems someone needs to be reminded how young they still are,” Swordsman responded; letting his hands caress Vundo’s thighs with more intention until the mage’s own cock started to stand in attention. “How does another private lesson sound?” he offered.</p><p>“Huh,” Vundo exhaled, eyes getting lidded. “It seems you’re getting onto something,” he said licking his lips. “Considering the hypothetical state of your airship and the fact that I can’t travel far after the fervor in which you disposed of my trousers,” Vundo stated making Swordsman’s cheeks flush again. “Might I, uh, suggest my office for our next rendezvous?” and then Vundo’s face reddened as well as he started stammering. “Not that I, um, presume that you’re interested in anything more- besides tonight I mean I- I’ll shut up now.”</p><p>Swordsman reached forward to grab one of Vundo’s wrists to pull him forward as well. Once within reach Swordsman used his other hand to grab Vundo by the back of his head and pulled him into another passionate kiss. Vundo immediately responded by sitting up properly and placing his free hand on Swordsman’s waist—pulling him closer and consequently making their still-sensitive dicks rub together; eliciting a gasp between the both of them.</p><p>“In case I wasn’t clear,” Swordsman breathed against Vundo’s lips after momentarily breaking their kiss. “I’m willing to take as much as you’re willing to give me,” he said before planting another kiss. “And I’m also willing to give as much as you want to take,” he declared making Vundo flush all the way down his neck.</p><p>“Oh,” said Vundo, eyes shinning with more hopeful brilliantness than Swordsman ever seen them. “Then there’s a soft sofa with your name on it where you can sit while I-” he licked his lips against Swordsman’s own before he emphasized “<i>ride you</i>”</p><p>Needless to say that Halloween night was a success for the both of them. Even with the unfortunate mishap of Yaen finding them together the morning after.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't written in a long time I'm sorry if it shows XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>